War of Alliances
This article is a complete and detailed history of the War of Alliances. The War of Alliances was a global war from 6e32 to 6e38, fought between the Coalition forces of the Worldwide Alliance against the Trigentum Alliance (the Pan-Benthic Empire of Waxwaerlia, Neo-Verriganist Skyrift and the New Edobrinese Empire). This article includes the Third Edobrinese War of Expansion, Neo-Verriganist War and Waxwaerlian War as part of the larger conflict. By the end of the war, it was the largest and most expensive war in history at that point. Open hostilities began in 6e32 with the surprise North Skyriftan seizure of Southern Skyrift, prompting the Dana Empire and the post-Verrigan States to declare war in response, and mobilize their forces. Skyrift attacked first, launching a large-scale invasion of the Dana Empire over the Kohl Mountains, and curving North towards the Orovite Isles. They split their forces in two, and simultaneously pushed East across the Dana Empire. By the Dusk Season of 6e33, Skyriftan forces were on the coast of the Sea of Orow and at the border of Ka'liqhistan and Antuum. This prompted Orow and Teaufortria to mobilize their armies and declare war on Skyrift. In response, Waxwaerlia, a close ally of Skyrift, declared war on Teaufortria. In 6e34, Waxwaerlia invaded the Teaufortrian-held Island of Espartina in the South Benthic Sea while simultaneously mounting an offensive in the Laurraine ''in Teaufortria proper. Therica, having long been wary of Waxwaerlia, responded by declaring war on them in the Bloom season of that year, following the invasions. The Waxwaerlian invasion of the ''Laurraine was a military disaster, as Teaufortrian resistance was far stronger than Caesar Sarturio Betto XI had expected. The victory had given the Teaufortrian military an 'in' into Waxwaerlia, and launched a prompt counter-offensive that quickly began carving a path into Waxwaerlia. In the West, open fighting had largely ceased, as Teaufortria and Orow both held their borders at Antuum and the Orovite Sea, respectively. Neo-Verriganist Skyrift took this opportunity to focus primarily on peacekeeping, which was well for their enemies. Therica, in support of Teaufortria, was deep into fighting the Waxwaerlian Exercitu Turba ''in New S'isarash at this point, and had the Waxwaerlians on their back foot in the South Benthic Isles. Primary Participating Factions * Imperial Legion of Therica (Lady Republic of Therica) * Army of Teaufortria (Republic of Teaufortria) * Waxwaerlian Expeditionary Forces and the Waxwaerlian ''Exercitu Turba (Pan-Benthic Empire of Waxwaerlia) * Islandic and Katian rebel groups * Orovite State militiae and the Obschaya ''(Orovite City-States and Orovite Union) *The ''Oberlandtruppen ''and ''Stahlsgard (Neo-Verriganist Skyrift) *The Lady's Army (New Edobrinese Empire) *Imperial Armies of Dana (Dana Empire) Commanders and Leaders Alliance Leadership * Lady Republic of Therica- Cebar Sullus * Democratic Republic of Teaufortria- Antonin Leneau * Orovite City States, Orovite Union- Leonidas Krawcysc (6e33-6e34), Mikhail Svetlovskovin (6e34-6e38) * Dana Empire- Sigmund Sauer Trigentum Leadership * Neo-Verriganist Skyrift- Grubert Brandthelm * Pan-Benthic Empire of Waxwaerlia- Saturio Betto XI * New Edobrinese Empire- Jian Henua Chronology It is generally accepted that the War of Alliances began on Dusk the 31st of 6e32 with North Skyrift's annexation of the Hochland province of Southern Skyrift and the subsequent invasion of the Dana Empire through the city of Rorikshagen, though some historians consider the true beginning of the war to be Edobrin's undeclared expansion into Hian in 6e30, or even as early as the Waxwaerlian political annexation of Graecia and its territories in 6e25. The end of the war, however, is more agreed on, being Off Season the 37th, 6e38, when the Therican Legion took the Parteicentre building in downtown Skyrift, the operational headquarters of the Neo-Verrigan Government, where Brandthelm and his surviving cabinet members were arrested. Despite the war technically ending on this date, enclaved pockets of the Neo-Verriganist culture of Skyrift still existed in military-run hunta states throughout the former Dana empire and North Skyrift, and were hunted down by the Orovite Obschaya and the Teaufortrian army in the months and years following the war's end. Early Neo-Verrigan Expansion At the very beginning of the war, Northern Skyrift crushed their opposition through repeated surprise attacks and constant aerial bombardment, which crippled Alliance supply lines and prevented any proper counter-offensives from being mounted. The Battle of Sinhagen The first major battle of the war was the battle of Sinhagen. It started on Dusk the 31st, 6e32. Early that morning, the North Skyriftan 24th and 32nd Oberlandtruppen ''Divisions, supported by the 8th ''Herrsrüstunglandekreicher ''Division (Lord's Armored Land-Crawler Division) crossed the Kohl river (this separated the two countries) and encircled the city of Sinhagen, the capital of the ''Hochland ''province of Southern Skyrift, as well as the National capital. This tactic effectively created a siege, cutting the city off from outside help, allowing Grubert Brandthelm to negotiate the surrender of Southern Skyrift's sovereign power with Alleenheer Hanselm Echoldt from a strong position. Echoldt refused a treaty and launched a dual offensive, both from inside the city and with reinforcements from the Southeast. Brandthelm's forces held their own and, in the following days, the ''Luftarmee firebombed the city relentlessly, razing it to the ground. 30,000 civilians and Southern Skyriftan Soldaaten were killed in the 10-day bombing. This caught the attention of the Dana Empire, causing them to consider declaring war on Neo-Verriganist Skyrift. With their high command decapitated, the Southern Skyriftan military was left without any clear direction. Southern Skyrift surrendered to the Neo-Verriganists in the wake of the bombings, though military enclaves across the country continued to fight a guerrilla war against them through the end of the war. The remaining forces inside the ruins of Sinhagen continued to fight until they were surrounded at the Schadist Church in the center of the city, and were all captured or killed by the Oberlandtruppen. The Battle of the Hochland After the bombing of Sinhagen, Neo-Verriganist Skyrift went about securing the rest of the Southern bank of the Kohl river. The 14th Herrsrüstunglandekreicher ''Division met the 2nd ''Pantserbedrijf, one of only three armored battalions in the Southern Skyriftan military, here. The Southern Skyriftans held their own for a number of days, being pushed slowly farther and farther West, before being catastrophically curtailed at the village of Sloann. The remainder that were not destroyed or captured fled Southward to join the rest of the Southern Skyriftan forces in the area. North Skyrift was now in control of not just the capital province of Southern Skyrift, but also the primary producing region of the country. This both further crippled Southern Skyrift's military and created a deep safety net, preventing any attempt to push back. By now, the Dana Empire had declared war on North Skyrift, and Brandthelm moved a large number of his forces into the Kohl Mountains, preparing for any assault. The Battle of Rorikshagen The first Northern push made by Brandthelm was the battle of Rorikshagen, where the 15th and 73rd Oberlandtruppen pushed to invade the Gereich. They employed similar tactics to those used in Sinhagen, where the Luftarmee bombed the Danese defenses before the infantry moved in. The Danese forces in Gereich, after sustaining heavy losses, were ordered to retreat, and Senatspräsident Sigmund Sauer surrendered the region to Brandthelm. Now on the defensive, the Danese military went about enforcing damage control over halting the invading Neo-Verriganists. Initially, they kept the Oberlandtruppen back and pushing Northwards towards the N.P.V.U. and Orow, instead of Eastwards through the Danese heartlands. The Battle of the Jochim Steppe After the Danese demilitarized the path to Orow, the Orovite city states were pressured to take matters into their own hands. As the Orovite Civil War had, by this point, ended, it was agreed-upon that the states would have to unite their armies and stop the North Skyriftans before they crossed the channel into the Orovite Isles. The Orovite Union, as it was now called, deployed massive amounts of armored units across the channel into the N.P.V.U., creating a strong blockade. They met the Skyriftan invaders on 2:52/6e33. What followed was one of the largest armored battles of the war, where the 12th, 13th, 20th and 23rd Orovite armored divisions fought to repel the 17th and 4th Herrsrüstunglandekreicher divisions. Both sides were supported by companies of infantry soldiers, but the infantry combat took a backseat to the armored battle. The battle ended on 3:02/6e33, in a Skyriftan victory. The retreating Orovite forces fled back over the channel to Orow, and defenses were built along the Southern coast, to defend against an invasion that would never take place. The Eastern Stanislavic Theater In a surprising turn of events, Brandthelm chose not to invade Orow, but instead to push across the Dana Empire to unite the entire Stanislavic continent under the Neo-Verriganist flag. Because the capital of the Dana Empire was presently located near the Delochsistani border, on the far side of the country, the strategy that Brandthelm had used to cripple the Gereich and Southern Skyrift. Instead, they chose the path of least resistance. The North Benthic Theater The South Benthic Theater The Graeceo-Waxwaerlian Theater The Skyriftan Theater